Morning Drabbles
by Loveless Paradox
Summary: A little glimpse at life with Ryoma and Keigo. Multiple little oneshots, ending with an OT6 sometime in the future. Requests enabled.
1. Mornings

**Ochibi-chan:** I wrote this a while ago on my iPod but I was going to continue it but now that I've read it, its kind of a cute little oneshot... really short..

If you guys have requests, review and PM me please. I'll see what I can do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atobe Keigo x Echizen Ryoma - Mornings<strong>_

Stretching Ryoma sat up in bed and glanced to his right with a content smile. In nothing but the sheet loosely covering his naked lower half was Atobe Keigo. They'd been dating for over two years since Ryoma had returned from winning against the top professional tennis player. At the age of 23 Echizen Ryoma had quit in his prime exactly like his father, but instead of a wife he went back to his male lover. Now at the age of 25 Echizen Ryoma and Atobe Keigo were two of the richest men in the world.

Leaning down Ryoma placed a gentle kiss across Keigo's brow. When Atobe sighed and snuggled closer into Ryoma's hip but didn't open his eyes. Brushing dark brown hair from infront of his lovers eyes Ryoma smiled as he brushed gentle kisses into Atobe's ear before whispering.

"Keigo love.. We've got to wake up."

Groaning Atobe rolled away from Ryoma's insisting kisses. "10 more minutes."

With a laugh Ryoma got up and made his way towards the bathroom where he would have a shower.

"Well I'm getting in the shower. If you'd like to join me I would hurry up."

As Ryoma went into the bathroom without closing the door he heard Atobe quickly get out of the bed. And chuckled when he felt strong arms wrap around him as he turned on the shower tap.

"I'm glad you decided to join me." Ryoma leaned back against his lovers bigger form and wiggled his hips. Moaning Atobe tightened his hold on his lover and thrust his hips against the smaller.

"I'm always glad to join you in the shower."

* * *

><p><strong>Ochibi-chan:<strong> Review please, I really want to know what you think.

**Atobe:** Hmm, Ore-sama would have liked more action.

**Ryoma: ** -scowls- my ass says otherwise.


	2. Bedsheets

**Ochibi-chan:** I've decided to change it into drabbles, because instead of posting tiny oneshots as seperate stories I can just post them on here when they're done.

**Atobe: **-perks up- More action?

**Ryoma: **Nooo!

**Ochibi-chan:** -chuckles- Uh... no... mainly fluff I think. We'll see how it goes..

* * *

><p><strong><em>Atobe Keigo x Echizen Ryoma - Bedsheets<em>**

"What are you doing?" Ryoma looks up to see his lover staring at him completely confused and most probably shock. It looked kind of funny seeing his lover staring at him from the doorway of their bedroom.

"What's it look like I'm doing." He responded smirking.

"Like you're going to ruin Ore-sama's bedsheets!" Came a screech. Raising an eyebrow at his suposedly dominant lovers high vocal cords, Ryoma resumed his task and ignoring his lover.

"Ryoma!" Sighing dramatically Ryoma looked up and noticed his lover pouting at the doorway.

"What is it Keigo?" He was interrupting his important task. If he messed up, it was going to be all Monkey's King fault. Smirking he realized he hadn't called his lover Monkey King in a long time, this could be interesting.

"Please _don't_ spill!" Keigo extended his arm from the doorway as though he could prevent the bottle from spilling, even though the bottle was perfectly safe on the tray on the bed where Ryoma sat cross-legged.

"Monkey King, nothing is going to happen." Ryoma sighed leaning back, extending his numb legs a bit so they could stop the prickly feeling.

"Don't call Ore-sama that atrocious nickname." His lover huffed crossing his arms as he walked closer to the bed. When he got close enough he took the tray and placed it on the bedside table away from his beloved silk sheets. He ignored his lovers pouting face as he made his way to the window and opened it letting fresh air inside.

"I can call you anything I like I'm your lover." Ryoma said leaning back so as to not ruin his handy work.

"Now give me a kiss, but don't touch my hands." Chuckling Keigo made his way towards his lover leaning down over the emerald haired male he waited till Ryoma placed his wrists on his shoulders so as to not ruin his handywork. Leaning closer he smashed their lips together, instantly meshing their tongues together.

Ryoma moaned and accidently fisted Keigo's shirt material, pulling back with a cry Ryoma looked at his nails. "No!"

Snickering Keigo pulled back and began walking out of the room. "Thats what you get for painting your nails on the bed, love."

* * *

><p><strong>Ochibi-chan:<strong> Uh... yeah, this came to me when I was just about to fall asleep and I HAD to write it...

**Ryoma:**Wtf am i doing my nails for?

**Ochibi-chan:** Your lovers Atobe, what other reason do you need?

**Atobe:** Hey! Ore-sama takes offense.

**Ochibi-chan:** _Please review and tell me what you think. You can also request a drabble. :]_


	3. Cheating

**Ochibi-chan:** Thank you _animelover4eve69 _for the suggestion, as soon as I read it... I had to stop what I was doing and write this...Which is sad because I was getting ready for my early morning soccer game. If this isn't what you mean, I can write a seperate fanfic with just Tezu and Fuji.[Although I never tried.]

**Atobe:** What's this about?

**Ochibi-chan:** Let's just say you're not going to like it :]

**Atobe: ** Ore-sama damands to know what this peasant is writing about.

**Ryoma:** Calm down Kei-chan, just let her write it.

**Atobe: **-pouts-Fine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atobe Keigo x Echizen Ryoma – Cheating<strong>_

Atobe Keigo came home from his business trip to see his little lover panting and moaning with his ex-classmates Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syusuke. He was furious. His little lover scrambled towards him, to explain.

"Kei-"

"You're cheating on Ore-sama?" He did not like to share his lover.

"It's just a misunderstanding Keigo, I'm not cheating." Ryoma was confused, he thought his lover would enjoy seeing him having fun with his friends.

"Oh yeah? I go on a business trip for a week and I come back to this?" Atobe pointed to the other two in the room who were trying to calm their breathing.

"No! Kuni and Syu-"

"Oh so you're on a first name basis with them are you?" Atobe glared at his lover, it had taken him years while they were _dating_ to get him to call him by his first name and then he still sometimes slips.

"We asked him to shorten our names, crying out our last names is tiring." Fuji piped in. Atobe was so upset he turned and stormed away. Ryoma looked between the two and then ran after his lover.

"Kei-chan! I was lonely!" Ryoma grabbed his lovers sleeve and leaned against his lovers shaking back, he knew the other was angry but he didn't understand why. He heard the front door close signaling that Tezuka and Fuji had left now he had to settle down his lover.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Atobe had called every night since he'd left and Ryoma never mentionned them coming over at all. Scoffing Ryoma leaned against his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"It's just a game of tennis, you know me Kei. They were just keeping me company until you came home and could keep me in bed for the week." Ryoma purred, nipping his lover on the shoulder.

Growling Atobe spun around and lifted Ryoma over his shoulder, even if the other was sweaty they could just have a shower together afterwards.

"Fine... but next time tell Ore-sama they're here." With a huff he carried his beautiful lover towards their bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Ochibi-chan:<strong> So uh yeah that's what came out of a suggestion of adding Tezu and Fuji... Bizarre.

**Atobe: **You-you- how could you!

**Ryoma: **I was bored!

**Ochibi-chan:** _Please review and tell me what you think. :] You can also request._


	4. Traitor

**Ochibi-chan:** Thank you to _ShadowHunter43! _I was trying to fall asleep when I got the sudden urge to check my emails at 4:30 am.. and voila.. I read your review/request and this is what came out to be. To be honest I never knew Atobe had dogs... and well I have a german shepherd... so...

**Kei-chan:** Will you just start writing already?

**Ryo-chan: **Sh.

**Kei-chan: **Bu-

**Ryo-chan: **Sh!

**Ochibi-chan:** Still upset?

**Ryo-chan: **Yes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atobe Keigo x Echizen Ryoma : Traitor<strong>_

Echizen Ryoma stood in the doorway glaring at the source of noise laying on the bed. Snoring away peacefully as if he were an angel. His counterpart holding him lovingly even in their sleep. Holding Karupin from certain death, Ryoma continued glaring. He may have agreed to this but that did not mean they were allowed on his bed!

"What's the matter love?" Ryoma did not remove his glare from the two forms on his bed.

"What do you think?" Ryoma practically growled, it was his spot that the two were laying in. And he didn't like them much to begin with, he'd only agreed because Keigo had said he loved them. _The two 100lbs german shepherds!_

"I think they look adorable." Atobe said from behind his lover, he indeed believed they looked cute curled together no the bed. Looking down at his lover, he was slightly shocked to see his lover glaring so furiously at him.

"I didn't ask you if you thought they were adorable, I want to know why they are on _my _bed!" Ryoma reminded Atobe of a cat with his back arched and hissing at an enemy. He was happy Karupin was more docile and lazy of a cat. He'd heard from other people, that cats scratched or bit people leaving scars and blood sometimes.

"Our bed love, our bed." Atobe said, making his way towards his two adorable dogs. They were sound asleep, completely ignoring them for favour of sleeping longer on this large comfortable bed.

"I don't care if it's OUR bed, I want them off! I was coming in here to have a nap with Karupin when these two _beasts_ were already there!" Ryoma said angrily, he hugged Karupin tighter to his body. He didn't want him to be randomly eaten up or something.

"They aren't beasts Ryoma, they are adorable, loving creatures. And the beds big enough to share." Keigo said, looking up at his lover he realized he might have said the wrong thing...

"I do not want to _share_ my bed with these animals! I want to sleep in it either with or without Karupin, but not these animals! Now I don't think I want to sleep with you! If you love them so much, why don't you sleep with them!"

Upset Ryoma turned and fled the room, slamming the door behind him. He was going to sleep in the guest room, until he and Keigo made up with sex and those two damn dogs got off the bed.

No matter how cute or adorable they looked, he didn't want them in his bed. This time..

* * *

><p><strong>Ochibi-chan:<strong> Lol tell me what you think? I know it's kind of short, and doesn't really end well... but..

_Review please, and request away. _

_Xoxo_


	5. Mother Knows Best

**Ochibi-chan:** I was playing this computer game if any of you know: Jedi Knight Academy and listening to some of the guys on there skype and play at the same time when I had the sudden urge to write. This is what came to be...

This is dedicated to requester: _maldita08_... I love when you guys give me plot ideas and reviews! Makes me feel like a really good writer! Anyways here it is...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atobe Keigo x Echizen Ryoma: Mother knows best<strong>_

"What's this?" Ryoma walked into the kitchen and stared at the disaster. Flour all over the floor and the dogs, who were licking something off the floor with relish.

"Ryoma!" The culprit dropped the mixing bowl louadly onto the counter, almost all over the floor if the culprit hadn't fumbled quickly with the it.

"We both know you can't cook... so why are you trying?" Ryoma leaned against the door freame and crossed his arms. It was an interesting sighe to see his lover and his dogs covered in food ingredients... But he was supposed to be mad at the other.

An almost adorable looking pout crossed his lovers face.

"I phoned my mother and explained we got in a fight. She told me about how her and dad used to fight and she'd cook or bake him something." Atobe looked down at the bowl and grimaced. It really didn't look tasty, it didn't even look edible.

"So.. . Why are you cooking or baking for me?" Ryoma took a step towards his lover, and the elder looked down at him sheepishly.

"I want to apologize for my behavious, you were correct. Also I hate when we fight because I love you." Atobe opened his arms to his approaching lover.

"That's very kind of you, but next time can you choose a less messier way?" Ryoma sighed letting the taller pull him into his arms.

"So..." But Ryoma cut him off..

"I'm not helping clean, the dogs will not be in the bedroom tonight. I'll be waiting." With a smirk and a wink Ryoma sauntered out of the kitchen towards their bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Ochibi-chan:<strong> They seem to be getting shorter and shorter... Please tell me what you think, I really enjoy writing for you guys... But I can't be motivated without reviews...

_-Loveless _

_xoxo_


	6. Tumbled Sheets

**Ochibi-chan:** I'm not sure how to write one with Yukimura and Sanada, but this is an effort I guess.

Dedicated to requester : _animelover4ever69 _and _Taemin-ah _for saying they loved my writing style :P

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atobe Keigo x Echizen Ryoma: Tumbled Sheets<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ryoma giggled to himself quietly. Watching the two in the courtyard was quite amusing, if Atobe had caught him looking at the other two he probably would have been in deep trouble. Those two were prohibited from being anywhere near him after the last incident. Atobe had kept his eyes on Ryoma for two full weeks because he didn't trust the emerald haired male. He'd found him and the other two tangled up in the sheets that one afternoon and he just could not trust them to be anywhere near him again.<p>

"And what do you think you are doing?" Ryoma jumped at the irritated voice behind him. Feeling someone encircle his arms around him, he leaned back contently into the arms

"Nothing, just looking out the window." He smiled as the other male squeezed his arms tighter around his waist and pulled him in towards the others body. Sighing deeply he looked over his shoulder at the other, hoping he didn't notice his lie.

The other knew instantly that the male in his arms was lying. So he peaked out the window and scowled at what he saw. He saw Seiiichi Yukimura and Genichiro Sanada standing very close together in the courtyard.

"Nothing was it? What have I told you about hanging around those two, they're no good ya know this! Ore-sama has forbid you from seeing them" The taller whispered furiously into the others ear.

"We did nothing wrong! All we wanted to do was build a fort around the damn furniture with the sheets while you were away. I don't know why you have such a big problem with those two! They are lovers, and _we_ are lovers."

"Yes well coming home from a business trip to find you sitting on Sanada's lap with Yukimura's hand in your lap was _not_ the welcome home i was looking for." Atobe said angrily at his little lover. Huffing angrily, Ryoma looked at the other from above his head and scowled.

"First of all, how was i supposed to know you were coming home that instant. Second of all I was freezing cold so Sanada offered to warm me up and we only had one blanket at the time. So I was in his lap, and there was a bag of _chips_ in my lap that Yukimura was reaching into while he was leaning against Sanada's arm." Ryoma almost ready to stomp his foot. His lover just wouldn't let this incident go.. He didn't understand what the big deal was... He couldn't be friends with those just for that reason, he loved his lover way to much to deny him though he really wanted to talk to them.

"But.."

"There are no buts Keigo! I should be able to be friends with whomever I want! I let you be friends with all of Hyotei...!" Ryoma screamed in frustration. Atobe gathered his lover in his arms and began to hush him instantly.

"Hush love, I'm sorry. I know I'm a little overprotective.. But I'll let you be friends with them again if you just let me know they'll be over." Atobe brushed a piece of hair from his lovers face to behind his ear and gently caressed the pink ear.

"You're more than a little protective and why do I have to tell you with them, when I don't have to with the others?" Ryoma said angrily. He knew his face,ears and neck were red from anger but he didn't care. He wanted his lover to understand he wasn't the boss, it was an equal standing relationship they had. If Atobe thought he could just boss him around, he had another things coming.

"I'm just worried..."

"There is nothing to be worried about!" Ryoma shouted. "I love _you! _And only you!" Then his face turned beat red, as he realized what he'd said. Atobe looked down surprised at the outburt of the younger. And then his face broke out into the most ridiculous smile Ryoma had ever seen.

"Me... You love... me?" Atobe cupped his lovers face, keeping it facing him so that the other didn't avert his eyes. "Do you really?"

Ryoma didn't respond right away, first he looked away with his eyes and tried to move his face. When he realized that he wouldn't be able to budge he looked his lover in the eyes. "Yes..." He looked away again.

Nuzzling Ryoma's face, nose and neck... Atobe sighed happily before placing a quick peck on his lips and licking the shell of his lovers ear. "I... love you too." He whispered happily.

"Oh thank god, I was scared I... "He was cut off by a gentle kiss on the moaned when the kiss was pulled apart and Atobe began to stand away from him.

"Nothing to be scared of... By the way, love... What did you mean by ''letting me be friends with all of Hyotei'' What's wrong with Hyotei?" Atobe asked, steadying his swaying lover with his body.

* * *

><p><strong>Ochibi-chan: <strong>And that's that... Hopefully you guys enjoyed it.. I did this rather quick I guess... I had to pee.. x.x And I didn't want to stop my train of thought.

Lemme know what you think _xoxo_


	7. Slowly but Surely

**Loveless Paradox: **It's been a while eh? I'm sorry guys, Here's something I came up with at like 5:30 am.. I hope you guys don't totally kill me because it's horrible.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Atobe Keigo x Echizen Ryoma: Slowly but surely<em>**

"Mmmm baby, what are you doing this early?" Came a groan from the bed sheets as someone was rummaging through something beside the bed. The rummaging stopped and whoever was looking through the bags stood up and headed towards the bed. Kneeling on the bed the male leaned over the other male and brushed his hair aside from his face.

"Sorry hun, We've gotta get up or we'll miss it." The smaller male brushed his fingers across the others face before getting up again and going through the bags once more, just to make sure that he had everything. Feeling a slap to the ass, Atobe yelped and glared at his lovers back.

"Why do we have to get up early again." Yawning he watched his lover finish packing their clothing into suitcases with interests. Ryoma stopped and huffed, how could his lover forget this… it was the most important day of their lives.

"You don't want to miss your chance do you?" Just thinking about it got Ryoma excited. Trying to feign his excitement for something else. Ryoma coughed. "I mean get up please"

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't do anything when we got to the estate." Atobe groaned rolling over towards the end of the bed. The sheet fell to his waist showing a hickey filled chest. Chuckling, Ryoma sat beside his lover and placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder.

"Sorry love, you're gonna have to wear a buttoned up shirt. Also, last night I changed my mind. You don't mind do you?" Ryoma tilted his head up, allowing Atobe to brush his lips against his lovers in a caressing kiss.

Sighing Atobe stood up and stretched, not even caring that he was stark naked. He could feel Ryoma's eyes appreciating the view, and he couldn't help but grin. Ryoma had this way of making him feel utterly sexy, even though he just woke up in the morning. Brushing a hand through his hair, he made his way towards the bathroom so he could have a quick shower.

"So the plans a go?" He left the door open, so he could have a conversation with Ryoma who double checked everything in the suitcases. They were going to spend a few days at Fuji and Tezuka's estate, and they needed to have everything.

"Yes, I have the necessary supplies just in case." Smirking, Ryoma watched his lover in the shower, there was just something exotic about watching Atobe shower. He had this way that appeared he was caressing his own body as he washed. It also made Ryoma think of the times that he joined his lover, and the feeling of Atobe's hands on him.

"I can hear your thoughts from a mile away." Came Atobe's voice from behind the fogged up window. Ryoma blushed a little, and turned around.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ryoma headed towards the kitchen and patted the dogs on the head. They'd be coming with them. If they wanted to make this family bigger, the dogs would have to take to Fuji and Tezuka as well. Grinning Ryoma thought of Sanada and Yukimura… he couldn't wait for their turn.

* * *

><p><strong>Loveless Paradox: <strong>And that is a start of an OT6, lol… I started that a long time ago but just never got the chance to finish that. I think I'll be writing a lot at the cabin. As you may have noticed, I have a slight name change. This one has more meaning.

You can also give Requests,

Love Alii xoxo


	8. All become One

**Loveless Paradox:** Now that their relationship is slowly growing and we're adding in more it appears this'll be an OT6. Damn… wasn't planning that. Oh well, hope you guys liked it so far.

As I put it up, and finalized it... it looked short... sorry!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atobe Keigo x Echizen Ryoma x Fuji Syusuke x Tezuka Kunimitsu: All becomes one. <strong>_

Screaming, Ryoma clutched to Fuji's hand with his as they both bolted down the hallway away from the two taller males. Tezuka and Atobe were chasing them through the house because the two mischievous uke's had teased both males awake before stopping on the edge of their climax's and running out of the room together. At first Ryoma and Syusuke had thought they would let it go, but on look at the males faces when they emerged from the bedroom stark naked had the two bottoms running.

That had been almost thirty minutes ago; When either Keigo or Kunimitsu as Syusuke had demaded Ryoma call him, were anywhere near them they'd make a sharp turn and bolt another direction.

Peeking out of the closet they were hiding in for a bit, Ryoma took a deep breath leaning against Syusuke's back. "I can't see them."

"Syusuke, Don't lean too far out. They'll see your head!" Ryoma clutched one of his lovers back so that he could pull him into the closet a little more. He wasn't quite ready to run again, he almost wanted to get caught. He didn't like being horny and running.

"Do you think we should change positions?" Syusuke's blue eyes were open and he was analyzing the situation very seriously. Ryoma couldn't help but smother a giggle because Syusuke seemed to be very serious and loving this game.

"Syuuu- I'm so horny, I can't run anymore." Ryoma knew he was whining but he couldn't help but rub himself against the others slender leg. The four of them were still just a newly formed couple but Ryoma loved how extroverted Syusuke made him when they were together. Keigo brought out his annoying childish side and he loved acting bratty to him. Kunimitsu; now he was the one that he could spend cuddling on the couch for hours and not saying anything. He also enjoyed the way Kunimitsu would one minute be reading, and then with a slide of his hand on Ryoma's thigh the male would find himself straddling the other male.

"Oh my poor baby, we can't have that." Grinning Syusuke slyly turned around buried his fingers in Ryoma's silky locks. He always loved having his fingers running through his baby dolls emerald locks; especially when Ryoma was giving him a fantastic blowjob. Ryoma melted against Syusuke's body, and let the brunette drag him into a scorching kiss that had him sighing against Fuji's mouth.

"You need to do something ab-" The sound of the door being flung open caused Ryoma to laugh happily at their lovers faces. It was a mixture of lustful anger and exasperated surprise. It wasn't the first time that Ryoma and Syusuke were caught in the middle of something.

One look at them, and Syusuke found himself over Keigo's should while Kunimitsu had Ryoma over his. Ryoma and Syusuke grinned at eachother while the blood was rushing to their heads.

"You have been naughty, I think the two of you need to be taught some lessons." Keigo slapped Syusuke's plump buttocks and couldn't help but snicker when the slim male yelped in pleasure.

It was so worth it though.

* * *

><p><strong>Loveless Paradox:<strong> I'm sorry I've been taking so long. It's been so long since I've been in a writing mood. You guys can still request though; I will always consider your requests. I'm pretty sure that was where I wanted to end this drabble. BUT, since this is only OT4, I will still write mooooore.

_-Alii xoxo _


	9. Just Kidding

**Loveless Paradox: **whew. Slowly losing motivation for POT. –sadface-

Took a bit to realize the last one was not an OT6 lmao, I'm confusing it with "Loving you forever"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Atobe Keigo x Echizen Ryoma – Just kidding<em>**

"I- I went to Kei-Keigo…. And he said he didn't w-w-want it." Ryoma sobbed into the shirt he was clutching. The other body was tall, and muscular and the smaller couldn't help but inhale deeply. What an addicting scent, it made his stomach flip.

"I don't know how this is possible Ryo-chan, but you can stay with us. We'll help you." Another slender body circled behind him, and Ryoma found himself sandwiched between the two males.

"He said it was weird, and couldn't possibly be his." Ryoma wiped his eyes to look at the person behind him. The unpleased rage that crossed the angelic face couldn't be good.

When a large hand gently curved around his flat belly, Ryoma couldn't help but hum in pleasure. He felt so small compared to this male and he was being so gentle with him. Hiccuping, Ryoma allowed himself to be picked up as though he were a baby and circled his arms around Genichirou's shoulders.

"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. I thought Keigo realized what treasure he held." Seiichi growled as he stomped towards the mansion.

They had been spending the day with Ryoma when the smaller man had burst into tears and told them he had the ability to give birth. As the two; Keigo and Ryoma were madly in love with eachother Seiichi couldn't help but be disappointed in the stupid monkey. Ryoma was the most dedicated and loyal person he knew. He'd never cheat on Keigo like that.

As he saw Keigo walk out the door with a frown, Seiichi couldn't help the anger surging through his body. Standing behind Keigo was Syusuke, draped in what appeared to be his large white shirt. Oh what a mess this was all becoming, Poor Ryoma.

Sure that Genichirou was holding Ryoma gently, Seiichi marched up the stairs and slapped Keigo with all his might. Keigo's head turned with the blow, and as his hand was gripped in another grip, Seiichi glared at Syusuke.

"How could you." He hissed. He was surprised when Syusuke just stood there and watched him with an amused expression. Syusuke was dating Kunimitsu; who reminded him of his Genichirou. How could he cheat on him like that with Keigo. What a hypocrite.

"Ouch, wasn't expecting that hard of a hit." Keigo muttered as he still held Seiichi's hand. With a frustrated growl. Seiichi struggled to pull his hand from Keigo's hold. He could hear Ryoma whispering to Genichirou but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Keigo grasped his jaw gently and pulled him into a wet kiss. Though he was angry and upset, he couldn't help but squeal in surprise trying to get away.

Sandwiched between Syusuke and Keigo, Seiichi was gathered in their arms so that he could face Genichirou and Ryoma. He was surprised to see them engaged in a full blown make out session. Ryoma's legs were wrapped around Genichirou's waist and Genichirou was holding him up with a tight grip around his hips.

"Geni!" Seiichi yelled. When his lover pulled away slowly. He couldn't help but feel like something wasn't quite right with this image. Genichirou placed Ryoma on the ground and the emerald haired male made his way towards the three standing on the doorstep. When he got close enough, Ryoma allowed Keigo to peck his lips and Syusuke to place a kiss on his neck.

"Seiichi, hush, calm down. I'm so happy you would defend me. But you have to be an idiot to believe I would be able to give birth." Ryoma couldn't help the amused smirk to slip on his face. With dread, Seiichi realized he'd been tricked into coming to the house.

"So you got your laugh, Let me go! My lover doesn't even want me anymore." Seiichi felt tears well in his eyes. Hearing a familiar grunt, Seiichi saw Genichirou step on the doorstep behind Ryoma as well. Causing him to be boxed in between the four.

"Seiichi, I didn't realize what had happened until I had Ryoma in my arms. Apparently they wanted to see how you reacted to them." Genichirou gently wiped underneath his eyes so the tears wouldn't fall down his face. Feeling a small hand clutch his hair, Seiichi allowed himself to be brought into a kiss with Ryoma. Warmth flooded his system, pushing the confusion away.

"Who planned this." He muttered around the kisses the smaller male was giving him.

"Ryoma and I of course." Syusuke said proudly. The brunette was placing kissing bruises across his neck and he couldn't help but lean back against his body.

"Are you open to the idea." Opening his eyes he noticed Ryoma grinning up at Keigo happily, and he couldn't help but agree he'd thought of this before. He had no idea Syusuke and Kunimitsu had already been with them. With a sigh, Seiichi pouted.

"When does Kunimitsu get home?"

* * *

><p><strong>Loveless Paradox: <strong>Uh… yep… That was odd…

I also realized I've been spelling Seichii instead of Seiichi lol...

Thank god for Find & Replace.

_Tell me what you think,_

_Alii xoxo_


End file.
